Problemática misión
by Inochan-Uchiha
Summary: Historia dedicada a Naoko-eri. x3 Los chicos tienen una misión y para su mala suerte es vigilar a Ino pero, ella esta de mal humor y su carácter ha cambiado ¿Que harán? Shikamaru tendra que tener una estrategia, ¿Sakura estará celosa? Además ¿Sasuke con un corazón roto? Historia divertida x3 Review :)


Disclaimer: Naruto NO me pertenece.

**Capitulo único**

* * *

Era un día como cualquiera en Konoha; tranquilo. El sol alumbraba la hermosa aldea donde la más hermosa kunoichi vive tranquilamente como toda una princesa.  
Ino Yamanaka una hermosa rubia con hermosos ojos azules y un cuerpo que derrite a cualquiera caminaba directo hacia algún lugar.

La cabeza de piña de shikamaru se asomó por un edificio y la de los otros también, ¡Vaya fastidio! Era la misión más aburrida de su vida. ¿Cómo llegaron a eso? Fácil, bajo las amenazas del querido papa de Ino y lo más detestable que era una misión rango A.

Ino se detuvo de caminar y sonrió para sus adentros. Se arregló el cabello y fue directo hacia el pelinegro.

—Tiempo sin verte Sasuke o mejor te digo Sasuke-kun—Él Uchiha volteo a ver confundido ¿Quién era ella?

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? —Pregunto viéndole fijamente al caer que se trataba de la Yamanaka.

—Nada en especial. Sabes, sigues siendo tan engreído y frívolo como siempre enano—Sasuke frunció el ceño ¿Enano? Ja, pero si la rubia era más baja que él. —No puedo creer que fueras mi amor platónico. Solo eres un inútil.

Shikamaru se quedó con la boca abierta, ¿Ella era Ino? Desde el lugar podía observar como la rubia hería el orgullo del Uchiha y Sasuke solo se mantenía mirándola fulminantemente. No lo podía creer Ino estaba… diferente.

—Aprende tu lugar. No eres más que un idiota, _Sasuke-kun_—Lo último lo dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo. Emprendió camino hasta alejarse del Uchiha.

El Nara al ver que ya Ino se había ido camino a zancadas hacia Sasuke seguido por los demás.

—Eso fue raro; Ino-chan se comportó como otro ser. —Naruto miro Sasuke intrigado.

—Mucho. —Aseguro él Hyuga. —No la conozco mucho pero si lo suficiente para definir que no es la misma—Chōji asintió devorando su tercera bolsa de patatas.

Shikamaru se pasó una mano en la barbilla recordando las palabras de Inoichi:

"_Ella, ya no es la misma su comportamiento cambio. Y todo se debe a eso."_

— ¿Qué hacemos?… La abuela me golpeara si no cumplo con la misión, no es mentira ¡_Deberás!_—Se la menta él Uzumaki.

—No sé qué diablos está ocurriendo pero, iré con ustedes a vigilar a Ino—Los cincos hombres presentes voltearon a ver a Sasuke incrédulo por sus palabras. — ¿Acaso piensan que me quedare con los brazos cruzados por todo lo que me dijo? Hump, ella se arrepentirá.

—Entonces, somos seis en la misión. —concluyo Kiba. Shikamaru asintió pensando en algo más estratégico que seguirla.

—Tengo un plan—Dijo cerrando los ojos. Todos los miraron y asintieron satisfechos por la gran diosa idea. Al terminar de explicar cada uno desapareció para comenzar con el plan maestro.

El plan consistía en dos pequeñas y sencillas partes. La primera, saber por qué Ino estaba diferente y cuál sería la causa de ello y la segunda remediar el problema. Todo era de lo más fácil, serían muy inútiles si no pudrieran lograrlo. Porque, ellos eran hombres para una mujer la victoria estaba destinadas a ellos, no era machismo solo era, la pura verdad. Necesitaba refuerzos mirando a los lados con el rabillo de los ojos abrió su celular.

—_Buenas días._ —Una voz ronca y algo aburrida contesto en el teléfono.

—Buenos días, Kazekage-sama—Respondió en una perezosa forma. — ¿Tiene tiempo libre? —Empezó a caminar por las tejas—Si, lo siento por eso.

—_No tienes por qué disculparse, Shikamaru. Tengo el tiempo suficiente para ir a Konoha_

—Muchas gracias, Tsunade-sama te mantendrá informado de la misión.

—_No importa, aprovechare de traer a Kankuro_. —Él Nara sudo frio, Kankuro estaría muerto. — _Por lo menos, por fin hará una misión._ —El toque de una puerta y los gritos estéricos de una mujer ensordeció su audición, seguro era Temari—_Te veo más tarde para la misión, Temari quiere descargar su ira conmigo._ —Y corto la llamada.

—Adiós, Gaara—Suspiro viendo el celular. —Mujeres problemáticas.

* * *

Se balanceo sobre el gran perro color de la nieve, calculo a unos 10 metros a Ino quizás estaría matando a alguien, nunca la había visto así; tan peligrosa. Sabía que la única persona que la cabreaba demasiado era Sakura las dos eran un peligro para Konoha. Como un día Ino compraba los más novedosos vestidos cuando su némesis escogió uno por azar más ella no sabía que era el de Ino, ese día todos lloraron, porque simplemente la furia de una mujer no se comparaba ni al mismo infierno.

Dejo de pensar en cosas inútiles y mantuvo la mirada en frente, en un momento su mirada se cegó por la luz del sol causando el desequilibro total en él. Cerró los ojos cuando siento el aire por su cuerpo, no era un ave pero aun así extendió sus brazos para lograr volar.

Era inútil.

— ¿Puedes tener más cuidado, Inuzuka?

—Gracias Sasuke, te debo una. —Respondió aliviado gracias al Uchiha no había caído al duro suelo a tiempo él lo había tomado de las manos, no le gustaba deber favores pero, esta vez era una excepción.

—Hump

— ¡Kiba! ¿¡Estás bien!?

—Claro Naruto, solo fue un simple mareo—Aclaro.

— Eso suena tan raro. —ríe acelerando más el paso. — ¿Seguro que no estas embarazado? —Kiba lo miro enojado. — ¡Hombre! Solo bromeaba

— ¿Creen que ella este a dónde…?

—Seguramente Sasuke, si a ti te trato de lo peor con ella debe de estar…

—Opino lo mismo, Ino puede ser.

—De lo más.

—Aterrador—Aseguraron acercándose a la casa rosada. —Entremos—Tragaron duro y se miraron entre sí.

Los 5 hombres sintieron una extraña descarga eléctrica por la espalda como si entrar allí fuera mala idea.

— ¡Dispérsense!

* * *

—Saku-chan ¿te gustaron? —Pregunto acercando su mejilla con la de Sakura— ¡Ah! Mira, te traje unos pastelillos de chocolate, son recién hechos.

—Yo, este… Ino lo siento no tengo hambre—Admitió nerviosa, la rubia hizo un puchero y se sentó en la silla. —De verdad que lo siento ya comí y pues…

—No, comprendo Saku-chan. Pero ¡No sabes que tanto me costó cocinarlo!

—Para la otra ¿Si?

—Está bien. —La rubia agacho la mirada, Sakura inclino la cabeza confusa cuando la rubia llego con una canasta de chocolates a su casa casi se cae al suelo y más cuando la abrazo feliz y eufóricamente el corazón le fallo eran dos sustos en un solo día. —Bueno, ¿Cómo estas, Saku-chan?

—Pues, bien cansada por las ordenes de Tsunade-sama.

— ¿Quieres que te haga un masaje?

— ¿Eh? ¡No, yo estoy bien! —Se levantó y agito sus manos girando varias veces para que Ino viera que estaba perfectamente bien—Ves…

—Ummm…

—"¿Qué le pasa a la cerda?" —Pensó observándola, una extraña corazonada le decía que ella no estaba bien ¿Pero que debía ser? El timbre de su casa sonó y con rapidez de levanto, al abrir la puerta sucedió lo menos esperado.

—Sakura-chan—saludo alegre él Jinchuriki

—Sakura—Sasuke levanto la cabeza en modo de saludo.

—Hola

— ¿Qué tal?

—Emm ¡Hola! —El sonido de la patata triturada en la boca de Chōuji.

Se golpeó con la palma de su mano en la frente ¡Más problemas! Irritada tiro la puerta dejándola totalmente abierta.

—Pasen. —Dijo.

— ¿Saku-chan? ¿Quién es?

— ¿Le dijo, Saku-chan? —Con la boca al piso y sudando miro a la rubia.

— ¿Ahh? Son ustedes bola de babosos. —Camino hacia ellos con una gran mueca en sus refinados rasgos.

Sonrió guardando la calma ¿Qué carajos pasaba con Ino? Estaba bien que su némesis le trajera un presente, la amistad que tuvieron cuando eran niñas tenía un gran significado para las dos, se arrepentía por su idiotez al romper la amistad con la rubia. Sasuke no valía tanto para terminar con la amistad de Ino pero, gracias a su enamoramiento no le importo y pensó que se seria el camino más sencillo. Era una idiota.

—Puedes llamarles babosos a ellos pero, a mí no, Yamanaka.

— ¿Te rompí el corazón Uchiha? —Se balanceo sobre sus talones, causando que su hermoso cabello volara por el aire.

—Hump.

—Ino-chan ¿Puedes decirme que te pasa?

—Nada Naru-chan.

— ¿Eh? —Los ojos se le empequeñeció y aturdido giro la cabeza pensando que había a otro Naruto a quien Ino se dirigía. No lo encontró. —Ah, gracias Ino-chan—Se rasco la nuca y miro a Sasuke—Teme, habla con Ino.

—Ni lo sueñes Dobe.

Neji pensó una y tantas veces que no se merecía tener unos pares de compañeros tan tontos, ahora que lo pensaba ¿A dónde estaba Shikamaru? Se maldijo por la mala suerte que tenía de seguro el Nara estaba viendo las nubes tranquilamente mientras ellos estaban en un grave problema.

—Bueno, Ino dime ¿te ha pasado algo extraño?

—No ¿Por qué?

— ¿Tienes mareos? ¿Has vomitado? ¿Has comido chocolate? ¿Tienes sueño?

—No, no, no y no.

—Ummm interesante…—Kankuro se masajeo la cien, ¡Que difícil!

— ¿Ino?

—Sí, Kiba.

—Sera que…—Antes de abrir su boca pensó que no sería tan bueno decir eso al aire libre—No, nada—Sonrió para sus adentros el problema estaba solucionado. — ¡Akamaru! —Llamo al gran amigo canino—Saborea—Le paso una chibola verde y el can la mordió.

—A ver, chicos ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué interrogan a la Cerda? —Mal idea llamarla así.

—C-erda…

El ambiente se tensó por completo la rubia tenía sus ojos rojos y las mejillas rosadas… ella estaba llorando.

—Ino…—Susurro Sasuke y por un impulso desconocido la tomo por los brazos y la acurruco en su brazos.

—Sasuke-kun—Murmuro Sakura empuñando las manos, quizás en el pasado cometió el mismo error que ahorita cometería pero ¡Al diablo! Ella quería al azabache y nadie se lo quitaría— ¿Cómo te atreves? —Pregunto fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¡Shhhh! —La callo la Peli rosada se mordió el labio. —Ino, ¿Estas bien?

—S-ueltame.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Ella se movió incomoda y Sasuke la apretó más a su cuerpo ¿Qué pasaba?

—Sasuke suéltala.

En la puerta un gran y formidable hombre de cabello rojo entro en la humilde pero cómoda casa, era obvio que era Gaara pero la pregunta era ¿Qué hacia allí? A su par como si un héroe se tratara Shikamaru bostezaba aburrido.

— ¡Hermano! ¿¡Q-ue haces aquí!?

—De visita Kankuro. —Gaara se quitó el gran sombrero y camino hacia Ino. —Eres Ino ¿Verdad? —Ella asintió aun en los brazos del Uchiha—Lo siento tiempo que no te veo, un gusto de verte. —Sonrió y se arrodillo delante de ella—Sasuke, ¿Puedes soltarla?

—Hump. —La libero del abrazo y volvió a su lugar; a la par de naruto. —No preguntes—Intervino antes que el rubio lo bombardeara con tontas preguntas.

—Dime Ino, ¿te has sentido mal?

— ¡Ya dije que no! ¿Por qué me preguntan tanto?

—Porque estamos preocupados—Respondió dejando callada a la rubia. —Disculpa—Puso su mano en la panza de ella, sin embargo no duro mucho la acción solo fue una suave y delicada caricia en su barriga. —Misión terminada. —Dijo.

— ¿¡Que!? —Preguntaron todos al unísono.

—Stk, problemático y todo fue por un sencillo problema como ese.

—Explícate Nara. —Ordeno el uchiha.

—Verán lo único que está pasando es que…—Miro al cabeza de piña pidiéndole permiso. Él asintió—Ino está embarazada…

* * *

—Están

—Incomodo—El uchiha miro atrás a la feliz pareja de padres. —Quien iba a pensar que Ino estuviera embarazada.

—Lo se teme ¿Qué te sucedió?

—La emoción—Respondió, más el rubio no le creyó.

—Si tú lo dices…

No fue la emoción el cual causo esa acción sin embargo no iba a decirle a medio mundo que se preocupó por la rubia, no era una preocupación era más que eso, en cierto modo se asustó y vaya que sí. Solo pensaba que fue muy tarde para darse cuenta de la realidad, él la quería no, la amaba; era duro pero, sasuke quería a Ino.

—Fue una misión fabulosa.

—Si Kiba, pero ¿Por qué no dijiste que ya lo sabias?

—Porque, bueno—Acaricio el pelaje de Akamaru—eso no me incumbencia.

—Sip. —asintió Chōuji.

—Pero, ¿Por qué Ino trataba mal a las personas que antes las trataba bien y a las que no le trataba bien las trataba tan lindamente?

—cambios de humor.

—Gracias Neji.

—Sonrían, es bueno saber que tenemos un nuevo amigo.

—Yo para mí—lloriqueo Kankuro—Hermano, no me quiero ir—Se le ilumino la cara—Quiero estar a la par del hijo de Ino ¡No me separen de él! —Se les oscureció la mirada, eso no fue nada gracioso.

—Kankuro, puedes venir a Konoha cuantas veces quieras visitar a Ino, pero es tiempo que vayas a Suna.

—Está bien hermano—Todos se carcajearon.

—Es un final feliz ¿no? ¡Sonrían! ¡De veras!

Más risas, ese día nadie lo iba a olvidar NADIE.

* * *

—Un hijo.

—Si un hijo.

—Eso es… maravilloso.

Limpio las pequeñas lágrimas que brotaban por los bellos ojos de la rubia.

—No llores.

—No lo hare…

—Shika, ¿Ya sabias?

—Sí, Gaara me lo confirmo. Pequeña problemática.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué?

—Me comporte mal—Sonrió.

—No importa, Ino yo te quiero aunque seas más malvada que Temari.

—Gracias…

—No, Gracias a ti.

¿Un hijo? Vaya problema más problemático su vida se problemático gracias a Ino, pero la amaba y amaba a ese bebe y valía la pena tener una vida problemática por su problemática.

La beso y la abrazo para que ella se diera cuenta que no estaba sola estaba con él, el único con derecho a entrelazarla en sus brazos puede ser, que lo decía porque lo celo que Ino fuera abrazada por Sasuke daba igual él quería a ese bebe y era solo de Ino y de él.

—gracias problemática por él bebe más problemático del mundo.

* * *

A/N: ¡Hola! Este fic es dedicado a Naoko-eri por su cumpleaños muyyy atrasado xD lo siento, mujer se me fue le día y la fecha pero ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Ya puedo morir en paz. Te deseo el mejor cumpleaños atrasado de la historia y… de nuevo lo siento, culpa a la Miss moreno XD mi profesora ella me quito mi memo :o por una semana.

Bueno, Naoko-eri

¡Feliz cumple!

Inochan-uchiha.

05/03/14


End file.
